Sweet Simplicity
by Houki Boshii
Summary: Every night, Sakura provides that satisfying feeling to him. All, he wants is to restore his clan. But, what if the one to bare those children, is not ready for that? SasuSaku OneShot


**Summary: Every night, Sakura provides that satisfying feeling to him. All, he wants is to restore his clan. But, what if the one to bare those children, is not ready for that?**

**Rating: T+**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura fluff**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Authoress: Akatsuki Blaze**

**Ok, I'm in a Sasuke/Sakura drably mood! So I had to write this… I got the idea out of a hilarious doujinshi I've seen, and I think you all will like it. I'm thinking of making in to a series of oneshots. But, Ill get your guys opinion first!**

**Disclaimer: **_Still dont own Naruto... GRRRRR!_

* * *

**_Sweet Simplicity_**

The large white pill, easily slid down the back of her throat, along with the clear mineral water, that came from the Uchiha's top notch water system. Sakura sighed. Oh, dear god was she sore. Her inner self, giggle girlishly and muttered something, about him having so much stamina, causing Sakura, to turn the shade of her pastel hair.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of black-gloved hands slid around her waist, and pulled her to his muscular chest. "Why such the red face?" he whispered in to her ear, making her shiver. "Nothing…" she muttered. "Hn." Translation: I don't believe you.

Ever since Sakura and Sasuke, had gotten married her inner self had established a Sasuke language dictionary. Which came in handy, since they lived together and all.

Sasuke nibbled her ear, making her squeal, in pleasure, and surprise. She could feel him smirk against the side of her face. He could melt her, with a single touch.

Sakura moaned as he moved towards her neck, gently sucking, and nibbling. _"Damn," _her inner self thought, _"He does this every single night!" **"Yes, but we both know its enjoyable!"**_ said outer Sakura. Inner Sakura nodded _"True…" _Sakura succumbed to her desire's a Sasuke devoured her from the outside, in.

The pink-haired kunoichi awoke to a steady breathing in her ear, and the warmth of another body spooned around hers. She bit back a groan, as soreness shot through her curvy body. She grimaced, as Sasuke tightened his already suffocating grip on her.

"_GEEZ! He must think I'm going to leave him or something!" _ranted inner Sakura; just making outer Sakura, lock her in a little box, in the corner of her intellectual mind. Sakura silently slid out of Sasuke's grip, as she put on her normal ninja outfit. She quietly walked to the kitchen were she took at her birth control pills. The Uchiha woman filled her glass with mineral water, and swallowed the pill.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura nearly spit out the pill, and water. _"Oh damn, oh damn, what to do?" _

"Uh… nothing-g S-sas-suke-k-kun" _"Oh yeah, real smooth, Sakura" _Sasuke gracefully picked up his bare feet, and walked over to the contour were Sakura was standing. He picked up the brown pill bottle, and read the label, with narrowed eyes.

"Birth control?" he said through gritted teeth. Sakura tried not to show fear in her eyes… she really did! But, when you are faced with the wrath, of Uchiha Sasuke… It is really hard not to.

"Yes…" she said casting her eyes, to the expensive, white-tile floor. Sasuke slammed the pill-bottle on to the contour. "Dammit Sakura!" he yelled. Sakura cowered. "Why?" he asked, rage written all over his baritone voice.

"Because… because…" she said. "Why!" he said grabbing her by the shoulders and gently shaking her.

At this point Sakura burst out crying.

Sasuke let go of her shoulders, and stared wide-eyed at his hands. "S-sakura Im so sorry!" he whispered. The kunoichi, turned her back to him, and sobbed into her hands.

"Because Sasuke-kun! I feel like im a satisfying tool to you!" she breathed out. Sasuke stared at her. "Oh, Sakura… Im so sorry…" he said. Sakura halted her crying. Did the great Uchiha Sasuke, just say sorry to her?

He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her from crying. Sasuke then quickly spun her around, and embraced her in a tight, passionate hug.

"Sakura… Im sorry that's what you think… I really thought you wanted it, and I just want you to know…," Sakura's ears perked up.

"That I love you" he said with a rare smile on his face. He brought his lips on to hers, in one of his passionate, demanding kisses that she craved for.

When they pulled apart for air, Sakura wore a smirk on her face. "I hope you know Sakura, you will bare me ten children!" Sasuke said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura gawked as they sat on the bed together.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you to" said Sasuke back, as his hand gently made its way up, Sakura's shirt, and squeezed a breast.

Sakura squealed and slapped his hand away. "None, for you tonight, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke wore the most comical look on his face.

"Aw, man…" he said.

The rest of the night was full of, soft murmurs, and sweet touches. Which, all through out… Sasuke was thinking:

"_**Arigatou……………………. Sakura"**_

* * *

**The End**

Im not a drabble writer, as you can see…XD I often have the problem of making my story's plot lines move to fast, and I'm trying to work on it… I think this oneshot is ok… But, probably not as good as Lethal Empathy (People seem to like it and I need to update it…) So Ja ne!

Arigatou!

**_Akatsuki Blaze_**


End file.
